Today and yesterday
by madworld25
Summary: Future fic with flashbacks. Spashley is all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! south of nowhere is all tom lynch.

Sorry if this is the horrible. I have never written like this before and just wanted to give it a shot. It flip flops between Spencer and Ashley's point of view while going from flashback to their present day at age 30.

Chapter 1.

I take a deep breath and think of how far we have come. There have been struggles but no matter what there magnitude we managed to always find each other again. Our connection has always been intense and it took us walking away from it to see how much we both needed or couldn't live with out it.

I notice her mouth begin to move as I hear that raspy voice and know each of these words is meant just for me. "Spencer, I'll never fully be able to express all that you mean to me, its impossible. But I will never stop trying everyday of the rest of our lives to show you. The person I am today is because of you; you have stood by me through so much, as my friend, my partner, and the love of my life. We met young but through our journey, through the good and the bad, we have grown into adults and with out you I would still be that scared teenager blocking anything with meaning out of my life. I love you for showing me how to live, and making me feel whole."

Listening to her words I see the tears in her eyes that she works hard to hold back and I give her hand a slight squeeze as i tilt my head to smile at her. It seems to have helped as her mouth begins to form a smile. I open my mouth to reciprocate the deeply felt worlds and feel my own eyes begin to water. Tears make there way past my eye lids and roll down my face, there is no way i will get through these few sentences with out crying so i continue.

"Ash." I sigh knowing no matter how well i express myself it will not come close to what i feel for this women. "The day we met was the day my life started. I began feeling changing and letting myself feel things i didn't even know existed with in me. You woke me up and showed how to be myself." i feel her hand on my face as her thumb brushes away a tear. The weight of my head instinctively falls into her palm as i look into those perfect brown eyes. "I love you more each day and will never fear tomorrow knowing you will be there with me."

The minister speaks and we are granted our first kiss as wife and wife. Our lips find each other has they have a million times and gently we part our mouths to taste each other one more time before turning towards our cheering family and friends. Together we hug my parents, Christine, Kyla, and Glen before making our way past the crowed of familiar faces and into the limo waiting for us outside. Once we are alone we fall deeply into the seats, exhausted from the months of preparation and look at each other in disbelief. Finally the day was here and we had just gotten married. Our lives together had started and it felt more satisfying then anything i could remember in my 30 years of life.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies, you look more beautiful than anything Iv ever seen"

"Why thank you Mrs. Davies, you don't look so bad yourself!"

She softly chuckles before pulling me into a more passionate kiss then we were able to so share moments ago.

**The Reception**.

The two of us sit centered at the head table with our closest friends lined up beside us. I look to each of them thinking of all the things we have seen each other through. Kyla and Ashley had overcome so much. I thought for sure Kyla would be shut out after the lip-sinking stunt, but they ended up working past it and understanding sisters meant being there for each other forever. Adien sat with his arm around Kyla, they had been married for years and now that Ashley and I had made that commitment we were all family. Given our history i think its odd we are all now connected for life, but then i think of how empty i would feel with out them.

Turning to my right I glanced at my brother that had made so many changes over the years. I loved that he and Chelsea had found each other again now that they had found themselves over the years. They let each other explore and find what they needed, remaining friends until the timing was right for both of them. Chels couldn't have been a more perfect maid of honor. The fact that she made my brother so happy and helped him to grow up was just an added bonus.

So many years had gone by since we all had met, since my brothers and I had moved out here. Now after all this time i was married to the first person i truly loved. I would be lying if i said these years had been nothing but wonderful and life was perfect from the moment i shook her hand in that gym. It was far from perfect, but with out going through all of that we wouldn't be as strong as we were now. We hurt each other, both of us could have done a number of things differently, there are a number of days i wish i could erase from my mind. But I cant so instead i remember our mistakes and think of how much we have worked past to be together.

_"You left. You left me alone the whole summer. How do i forgive you for something like that? I had to get over losing my brother forever and all you could think to do was make me feel like i had lost you too?"_

_"I'm sorry Spence, I didn't know what else to do. I ran. I got scared and left you to deal with everything alone. I panicked, i thought being here with you would mean id have to reface my dads death. I wasn't strong enough to be here with you, if i was i would have never ran in the first place."_

_"Don't you think i know how scared you get? How hard it is for you to face anything real? All i have done since we became friends is try and show you that I would always be there for you and that you didn't have to try and push me away. I needed you to show me you would do the same for me, just this once. I didn't even care if you said or did the right things to make it feel a little less painful. I just wanted you to be here, next to me letting me cry on your shoulder, or fall asleep with your arms around me. I needed you to just physically be here."_

_"I know. I screwed it all up. I don't know how you could ever forgive me, but i will do anything to prove myself to you. I want to be us again. I miss you, and us."_

_"Ashley.... I've missed us for the past three months. I missed my best friend, the person i loved, and the only person i thought could make me feel better. But now, standing next to you I want nothing more than to walk away. I hate the way you made me feel, and how that whole time I wasn't able to stop loving you. You-"_

_"Spence."_

_"No! You don't get to show up now and try and hold my hand to comfort me. You can keep trying to prove yourself, but the moment you left is the moment i understood who you truly were and what i truly meant to you." _

That was so hard to walk away from her that day. I wanted to turn back and pull her into my arms but I couldn't. I wasn't about to show her I was crying too as I left her standing there alone. I really did hate what she did to me. Those few months would have been horrible even if she had stuck around. Clay was my brother and I couldn't grasp the concept that he was gone. It still is painful to think about him. But with her next to me I would have felt safe. I never felt as safe as i did wrapped in her arms. She was so protective; it made me laugh at times but made me love her even more.

Senior year was tough. The shooting left us all broken to a degree. Now looking back i think everyone was searching for some way to just put it in the past. We all ended up making shitty choices at some point that year. Being lost was inevitable after a situation like that but at the time this thought didn't comfort me at all when i saw her get off his bike that morning. Those first few months of school were pointless. I don't think i retained any information. I still cringe when i think of what a mess i was back then. Glancing back across the friends seated at our head table i think of how one by one we have helped pull each other up out of many messes. We really were one family in the end.

I feel her hand find mine on my lap and as we intertwine our fingers she raises our hands to kiss mine gently. After all these years the slightest touch or kiss still sends shivers down my spine. Our eyes meet and like always I am lost in her gaze.

"Where did you drift of to during dinner?"

"Nowhere really. Just thinking of how far all of us have come over the years."

She looks at me in that knowing way we both seem to have after years of being so close. "I love that for the rest of our lives I will be able to hold your hand and comfort you." Another kiss gently grazes my hand and I smile in amazement at how well we can read each other's thoughts.

After the plates are cleared and we have made our rounds to thank everyone for joining us we are told to cut the cake. With out much of a mess we feed each other a bite of our wedding cake. Ashley wipes the frosting off the tip of my nose and kisses me after i remove the frosting from her chin. We are introduced as a couple and take our spot in the center of the dance floor. The band stops playing the song we had picked out and Ashley informs the crowd and myself that she has recorded a song she would like to play instead. After returning the microphone she takes my hands and the sweet sound of her voice leaves the speakers. My eyes begin to well as I lean forward and find the crook of her neck. My head rests there perfectly as it had many times before. I listen to Ashley's voice whispering the words of the song made just for me into my ear.

With you I can over come all.

I remember a time we were apart.

I looked for you everyday waiting for us to find our way.

My dreams kept me sane those days.

My dreams kept me with you those days.

You found your way back to me and I held on so tight.

Keeping you safe and loved was my goal each night.

Writing those lyrics had come so easy. I think about the times we were apart everyday, I don't think I could ever forget what those days felt like. But thinking about them makes me remember how amazing it was when we would find each other again. Spencer had to put up with me making so many mistakes over the years. I know she made some too, but now after all this time we both got it right.

_"Slow down Chels. What happened? What about Spencer? Is she ok?" _

_"Ashley, hurry and get to my studio. I just walked in on Carmen pushing Spencer around. I got Carmon to leave but I can't calm Spencer down!" _

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Where is Carmen?"_

_"I don't know she just ran off! I know you guys aren't real close right now but Spencer's scared and…. She's coming back from the bathroom I have to go."_

_"What are you doing here?" she seemed completely shocked to see my face again that night. _

_"I called her Spence. I'm sorry."_

_"Are you ok? Let me see what she did to you."_

_"I'm fine Ash. You didn't have to come here. I'm fine."_

_"You are not fine. I can see you shaking. Let me help Spence, I want to be here."_

_Chelsea slowly got up and pointed for me to sit next to Spencer. I wonder if the hitch in my breathing was noticible as I placed my hand on her back. I wanted to be there for her so bad but a part of me wanted to get up and run around LA until I found the fucking girl that did this to her. But I knew even sitting next to her, touching her back was a big step for us and I wasn't going to screw it up. Slowly starting to talk on the phone again had taken so long and after the club tonight with that Carmon girl I thought I had sent us back to square one. I have to be doing something right just sitting here because her tears seem to be slowing down. _

_"Ash. I don't know what happened. She got so mad so fast. I tried to calm...." Her words trail off as tears start back up again and she hides her face. _

_"Shhh. Its ok. I promise I'm going to sit here with you as long as it takes for you to not be scared anymore." I softly say next to her ear in an almost whisper, as I continue to rub her back. She looked up at me through her tears and quietly said "thanks" before resting her head on my shoulder._

That seems so long ago now thinking about it. Every movement I made scared me. I thought at any second I could do the wrong thing and she would pull away. I couldn't blame her, what I did to her was inexcusable. I was so stupid. I walked away from the only person worth sticking around for.

I did feel slightly better when I bumped into Carmon the next day and got to see how she liked being pushed around. I don't remember much after locking eyes with her. It's as if my mind had left my body and all that was left were clenched fists and a grinding jaw. But now holding her tight while we dance at our wedding makes every argument or break up so meaningless.

_"Ashley! STOP IT! It's not even worth it. Get off of her Ashley! Your going to get kicked out." she said to me as she helped pull the two of us apart. I was being restrained by arms that had wrapped around my waist, Spencer's arms. I could hardly breath, I'm not sure if this was from the adrenalin pumping through me or the fact that I was for the first time in months wrapped in her arms. _

_"Yea why don't you and your tease of a girlfriend beat it?"_

_"That's it! Spencer let me go! Let me go!" I tried everything to escape her grip but of course Kyla and Aiden jump in making it impossible for me to get any closer to my enemy._

_"Ash come on lets go, I don't know what's going on but Spencer is right, it's not worth it. You need to cool off, were getting out of here." Kyla looks at Spencer and Aiden showing she means all of us and they push me towards the car._

_"You didn't have to do that Ashley, I can take care of myself. Plus look now your hurt." She gently raises a hand to touch my lip and I flinch at the contact. After taking in what was going on I realize Spencer and I are sitting in the back of Aiden's car. This is the first time the four of us had been together since prom. I can only hope the pain of my bruised face will distract me from the mind numbing conversation the four of us are going to have to tackle. I so did not see my day ending up like this when I got up this morning. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews/suggestions! I'm going to get into the future stuff I just wanted to recap a little first. I still have no idea what Im doing but we will see where it goes!

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2.

Spencer's POV.

"Did you like it?"

"I love our song Ash, it means so much to me." I say kissing her on the lips as the band congratulates us and begins to play the next song.

"Get a room!"

"Glen your still an ass." I jokingly say as he approaches Ashley and I.

"Ashley would you mind if I borrowed your wife for a dance?"

"Go for it, just make sure to bring her back!" A forceful finger is pointed in his direction before wondering off.

Before getting lost in the sea of guests on the dance floor I can hear Ashley as she approaches Kyla and demands that they dance. "Hey baby sister, get over here and dance with me!"

"What did your wife already kick you to the curb?" Kyla responds with while walking towards her sister.

Ashley's pov.

"Very funny!"

"Thanks for everything Ky, I couldn't have gotten through today with out you!" Really though I wouldn't have even had a chance at today if it were not for my sister. Sure we had some things to over come these past years but we got through them. Kyla showed me what having a family is like. She's been there, no questions asked because were family and that's what you do, so she's been telling me at least.

"Don't mention it, just think of how you can make it all up to me after the baby is born and Aiden and I need a night out!" I still cannot process the fact that 1, I'm going to be an aunt and 2, Kyla and Aiden are going to be parents. Like real life adult parents, taking responsibility for another life. They had matured a lot over the years but I still think of them, we'll I guess all of us as those same King High students that could never fully escape the drama.

_"Ash are you ok?" I meet Aiden's eyes in the rear view mirror. _

_"I'm fine! Just please get us away from this school." _

_"Go to the loft, she should probably be icing that lip and her eye anyways." Kyla turns to look at me and tries to gauge the level of injury._

_After everything Kyla still cared about me. She knew the feelings Aiden had for me weren't my fault but when I slept with him I thought for sure she wouldn't be able to forgive me. Lifting my head to make eye contact with her I remember her understanding voice when she explained Aiden and I went a lot deeper then their few dates. We talked about it the day after it happened and we seemed to be getting pretty good at this whole sister bonding thing. Aiden wasn't the person I wanted anyways, I was using him to pass the time until Spencer would take me back. God how stupid could I be! Playing with Aiden's feelings like that and then disregarding the pain it would cause Spencer to see us together. It's like I can't do anything right anymore. Maybe it's a good thing all four of us ended up in this car today. Sure Spencer and I were doing the whole friends on the phone thing, but there was still so much to get past. We all need to talk, starting with me since I seem to keep making everything worse._

_"Here put this ice on your face." Kyla extends her arm out handing me the bag while scrunching her nose as if imagining the pain I was in. _

_"Thanks." I have to say something; this is like torture just sitting here with all of them silent. "Thanks all of you for getting me out of there." Ok I need to say more but my mouth is protesting. I need to just step up and get this over with! _

_"Look I know that everything that happened so far this year has been crap. I know I walked away from you guys last year, and abandoned you Spence." I notice her head bow a bit as I bring up the painful topic. "Were all so tangled in this mess and the last thing we need after the shooting is one more thing to worry about." _

_Kyla clasps my hand as she tries to break the silence. "Ashley is right. If we could at least talk about all of this it would be one less thing pulling us down. Not to mention the possibility of maybe getting to be friends again." She looks across the table at Spencer and then to Aiden. _

_The two of them were the main people that had to patch things up. Aiden and I were not perfect yet but we had talked a bit and were working towards it. Our strange little group wouldn't bounce back and be like old times again but it would at least get the ball rolling and help us form something new. _

_"Spencer I'm sorry. I know it was a really shitty thing to do but at the time it seemed like the only thing that mattered to me anymore. You, Ash and me were so close last year, I hate not having you guys around. I was confused and caught up in something I thought felt like love. What Ashley and I had was in the past and I should have left it there." _

_"I understand, it was a hard situation for everybody. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to start putting last year behind us." She looks down again and pulls at the cuff of her shirt. _

_Aiden looks at all of us and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm so screwed up right now. I know I have a lot to work out before I can be okay again. I made some mistakes last year and I have made some this year." He looks quickly at me with regret in his eyes. "I want to start over. Everything started going so fast and its like everything just slipped away. I want to start getting my life back in order and that means doing whatever it takes for each of you to forgive me." _

_"I'm sorry for using you Aiden. I was being selfish and didn't even take into account your feelings. I heard what you said at prom, all of us did, but I could have never picked you. I know I hesitated but it was all just so overwhelming! You were my best friend but I didn't want anymore then your friendship. I'm sorry I led you on, and I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just didn't know how to deal with my own stuff." _

_"Spence I'm sorry I was stupid enough to think sleeping with him would help me get over you." I see her cringe at my words but if I'm ever going to get her back I have to be honest with her, its the only way she'll understand my stupid way of thinking the last few months. "We had just had that fight and I was loosing hope. All the pain I put you through had sunk in and I couldn't see how you would ever get past that. How anyone would. I was scared and thought if I tried being with Aiden again it wouldn't hurt so bad to not be with you." I can't even explain it right but its not like anything Iv done is right so of course I can't make sense of it to anyone else. _

_We all just look at each other and then around the room to avoid eye contact for an extended period of time. "Ash..." Kyla says in sheepish tone. "Why were you fighting that girl anyways?" _

_I look at Spencer not sure what she wants me to say as a response. Before I can even think of what to say she speaks up. "It's my fault. Carmen and I have been hanging out a lot and we got in a fight last night. I got scared and Chels called Ashley and told her about it." She looks at me in a pitiful way before continuing. "I'm really sorry you got dragged into all of this." _

_What is she talking about? Like I would let anyone get away with scaring the living crap out of her, let alone hurt her. Everyone sitting at this table knows how protective I am over Spencer. "What are you talking about Spence, this is in no way your fault!" I look at her to convey every ounce of truth that is about to escape my mouth. "This is her fault, not yours! I don't know what you were fighting about but she had NO RIGHT to ever put her hands on you like that! It was my choice to get in that fight, and I would do it again." I can see Aiden and Ky begin to realize what had gone on the night before as there expressions both shift to anger. _

_"We were fighting about you." Spencer's words were so quiet I almost missed what she said. That's strange why would they fight about me, I don't even know that girl beyond seeing her for a second at Ego. _

_"What? Why?" My words come out almost irritated as I try and find the answers._

_"Because..." She looks down playing with her shirt and pauses for a moment. I don't want to rush her but I want to find out how I became a part of this. "Because she thinks I'm still in love with you Ash." _

_Oh my god maybe she is still in love with me. If she wasn't why would that have been so hard for her to say? We have been getting along really well on the phone lately, the just friends thing is new but it's a step. What even happened during that fight to make this girl think Spencer had feelings for me anyways? Wait; did she just call me Ash? I haven't heard that nickname from Spencer in so long. It felt so good and so right. I missed hearing her say that, especially when she tilts her head while saying it. I feel like I'm forgetting something.... Oh crap I'm sitting here and not saying anything. I am still at this table with three sets of eyes waiting for me to respond. Great now I have opened my mouth and no words are coming out, I've got nothing. _

_"Spencer that's horrible that she thought she could do that to you. Ashley is right, this is not your fault." Oh I love my half sister so much right now for chiming in. After taking attention off of my lack of response she pulls the ice pack away from my face to see how everything is looking. "So far you're not deformed, so that's good!" She's right it is good; I know I have my charm working for me but the looks do help! _

_"Want me to kick her ass Spencer?" Aiden asks flexing. "I mean I've got these guns and all, I might as well put them towards a good cause." Everyone glances to Aiden who is adoringly looking at his own arms. All of us burst into laughter, minus Aiden who is still busy admiring himself. This is good though; we are all sitting around a table laughing together. It isn't fixed but is at least a start! _

I can't imagine what life would be like if we hadn't shared that first laugh. That was a good first step towards coming back together. Of course it was a lot of work, I mean I think we all talked more that first month then we had our whole friendship. The talks helped though, soon enough awkward moments were less common and we were comfortable around each other again. Plus when Aiden and Ky started hanging out, as friends, they were pretty much just what the other needed. If Aiden hadn't started taking up her time she would have still clung to that creep Jake. Don't even get me started on that guy, with the drugs, lip sinking, and video camera. Uhh that year was such a mess. Not to mention if Ky hadn't talked some sense into Aiden he'd still think he was living the life of a super hero.

With Spencer I knew I'd have to do more then talk. I had said sorry so many times to all of them that the word started to sound different like it wasn't even a word anymore. As I worked on trying to make Spencer and I us again I faced a lot of my fears and stopped getting in my own way so much. I grew up and put the pain of a deceased father and useless mother behind. I can't believe I wasted so much time not letting people in. It was tough being alone but it was the only thing I knew how to do, until Kyla picked me up and put me back together in Europe. Between drinking and crying there wasn't much to do beside hate myself. If she wasn't there I would have completely lost myself that summer. I loved what Spencer and I had together that first year but I don't think I would have made the changes I needed to if I hadn't run away. I regret leaving and always will but coming back and stepping up got me Spencer in nothing but a trench coat at my door. That was definitely a good night.

"I love you baby sister and my little niece or nephew in there!" I excitedly say while placing a hand on Kyla's baby bump.

"We love you too! Now go dance with your wife so I can grab some cake."

Spencer's POV.

"I'm really happy for you guys Spence. You two belong together." I'm still amazed at the distance my brother and mother had come over the years.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that my big brother approves!"

It really does mean a lot. When Ashley came back and we got together I didn't know what Glen would say. He saw the pain I was in that whole summer. He and I really bonded those few months. Sure my parents were going through loosing Clay too but Glen and I knew exactly what the other was feeling. We had both lost a brother and leaned on each other to get past it. He hated Ashley after she left; when she came back and we became friends again all they did was fight. I think Glen was harder to convince then my mom that Ashley had changed. Now after all this time they still of course fight, but its only stupid bickering now like they are young siblings.

_"Are you kidding me?" Glen asks while completely killing the mood. Ashley and I untangle our lips and arms as we both look up in my brother. ._

_"What's your problem? Shouldn't you be at work anyways?" Not that Sports Time would fall apart with out him. _

_"I got out early. That's not the point. What are you guys doing, are you back together or something?" His tone is complete agitation, what the hell does he care._

_"Yea we are back together." Clasping Ashley's hand and smiling at her I realize that's the first time either of us has said that out loud and conformed it. "We are back together aren't we?"_

_"Well I hope so or last night was the best dream ever!" She is right, last night was like a dream._

_"You can't take her back Spence, she's not good enough for you! She will just leave again. Do you even know what it was like for everyone else while you traveled around all summer with out a care in the world?" Ashley stands up slowly taking in what Glen is saying. That look in her eyes means her response is going to be anything but calm. _

_"With out a care in the world? That's a fucking load of crap! You know nothing about me or what I feel for Spencer. You have no right to come in here and talk to either one of us about stuff you know nothing about." She steps closer to him as she speaks._

_Glen exhales forcefully. "I know plenty about it! I'm the one that sat and watched her cry over you on top of everything with Clay. You might have fooled my mom, bringing her to the parade but not me! You think I'm going to let you hurt her like that again?" _

_The slight distance they are apart seems to be shrinking and that shade of red coating both of their faces makes me sure this can only get worse. "Both of you stop it! Your going to have to find some way to get along or at least not explode at each other." _

_I get that he is just looking out for me but I can look out for myself. Everyone thinks I'm so damn breakable. Even Ash thinks I need to be protected all the time, not that I don't secretly love that. I know the risk in being with her but she has changed. I wouldn't have gotten back together with her until I was sure. Part of me wanted to the moment she got back but I wasn't ready, I don't think either of us was ready really. _

_This fighting has to stop I can't take it anymore. "I can make my own choices and take responsibility for them. Glen trust me, I wouldn't have been willing to try again with Ash if I didn't think it was worth it. All of us remember what happened last summer and it wasn't good for anymore. But really just trust that I know what is best for me and respect that." I know he is just being a big brother but hopefully the two of them can get past this. _

_"Fine I'll respect your choice Spence but it doesn't mean I have to like her!" He says as he flashes a dirty look at Ashley then leaves the room. _

Glen looks so grown up in his tux. Who knew he was such a good dancer? He really did get his life together. Coaching and working with dad to help those kids is so great for him. He was lost for so long but once he worked to figure it out things just fell into place.

"Thanks for the dance. I better get you back to Ashley before she tries to kill me." He smiles down at me before returning me to my wife.

Glens POV.

They really do belong together. It took me a while to believe in Ashley again but she really did prove herself. They were horrible when they were apart. I'll never forget what a mess Spencer was that first summer. Then to watch Ashley when Spencer walked away was even hard to see. The tough girl that would stand up to anything was a ball of emotions on her bedroom floor for weeks. Kyla, Aiden and I did all we could to help her but there was nothing to pull her out of it. I guess its good they both had a chance to venture out into the world and still after all of it managed to end up together.

_"Get out I don't want to leave my room or the loft! Just get out!" She looks so broken laying there, almost lifeless, besides the protesting._

_"Ash come on you have been in here for days, this isn't going to help anything." Kyla pulling on her sisters' arm says in a demanding way, but still nothing. _

_I can't believe Spencer picked up and left. I know the first year at UCLA was hard but to move across the country for Worthington? That came out of nowhere! _

"_Just give her some time and space. Maybe school and everything else was just to much for her right now. Ash you know you guys are going to get back together, you have to just let her figure things out." Aiden really is a girl. Hanging out with all of them is rotting his brain. _

"_Can you guys please just leave me alone?" She says still not moving her eyes away from the floor._

_Crap I'm going to have to say something helpful because she's even making me feel bad. "Look, she's going to come back she loves you. Spencer is just confused right now, I talked to her the other night, she sounds miserable." That got her to look up; wow she doesn't even look like the same girl. "I wouldn't say this unless I meant it, I know my sister and I know that what she wants is you." Great now I sound like Aiden._

"_She doesn't want me, she wants to be as far away from me as possible!" _

"_You guys are 19 Ashley. She was just starting college, the moving in together, it was like everything in her future was already set in stone. I think it was just to much, it was like her life was happening to fast. Maybe it was to much pressure all at once." I would have freaked out._

I can't believe they stayed apart for the rest of Spencer's undergrad. I'm so glad those days are over, it was hell to hang out with either one of them back then!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope the POV indicators helped in the second chapter. I breezed through a lot of stuff that probably could have been gone over a little more in this one. I wanted to move on to the future stuff after this chapter and felt like it was enough information to show what's been happening to them until now.

Chapter 3.

Ashley's POV.

"Miss me?" It was only a few songs worth of time apart but I know she did.

"Yes, every second!" She softly says against my lips as she wraps her arms around me and initiates a gentle kiss. I love dancing with her; actually I love any activity involving contact with Spencer. It's still hard to imagine there was a time when the two of us were apart.

"I can't believe the night is almost over. This all went so fast!" I hold her close as we move around the dance floor.

It really is strange to think that for three years I knew hardly anything about her life. We talked here and there but i think it was just to painful for the both of us. She left and had to go find what she was looking for but it was still hard on her too. The year she attended UCLA and we lived together was a lot for her at once. I saw where she was coming from even then, but I sometimes wonder if I hadn't felt the need to push her so far away if we could have managed the distance and never wasted three years. Watching her as I walked out of the loft that day was like having my heart ripped out and stomped on. We had had fights before but this felt different, I wasn't sure after a while if we would ever get back together.

_"Spencer Carlin will you marry me?" It seems like only yesterday when we sat here by the water and had our first real conversation about Spencer being gay. This is where it all began so it only seemed right we be here when we take the next step. I was not however expecting her expressionless face to be the response to this question._

_"Spencer? Can you say something so I know you're at least alive?" I'm going to throw up; she's scaring the crap out of me._

_"I can't." her response is as loud as a whisper and with it she lets go of my hands and begins to walk away. Every time we come here it ends with her walking off angry, maybe this wasn't the best spot._

_This car ride to the loft is anything but comfortable. I want to ask why a hundred times but can't find the words or courage. I can see she's crying and trying to keep it from me but even with her eyes looking out the window I can tell. She's been distant and defensive since second semester started but all this time I thought it was just the workload. Maybe it's me._

_"Are you going to talk to me about this?" I ask trying not to sound completely freaked out as we walk in the door. _

_She takes in my question and begins to cry again. "I can't do this anymore Ash! I feel like I'm drowning with all this pressure!" She screams through her tears and I hate not being able to make her feel better._

_"Tell me what you need me to do, I want to help. Please just tell me how to fix it. Its okay you didn't say yes, we'll just keep things as they are." I plead with her trying to calm her down._

_"You can't help. Your part of the problem. There's just to much at once. School, and us, living here together, and now you want to get married? Were 19 Ash! Its like everything just started going so fast as soon as we got back together. I'm not sure I picked UCLA for the right reasons anymore."_

_"What are you saying? Your not happy with us or living here?" Please don't let her say that's the problem, it would kill me to hear those words come out of that mouth._

_"I was so wrapped up in us getting back together I think I let it be a bigger part of my decision then it should have been. I was afraid of letting you down if i picked to move away." She says, as her voice is almost horse from crying. How did we even get to this point? _

_"I know I could have been more helpful while you were choosing but you know i would have supported you! Sure I wanted you to stay around here because I would have been sad if you left, but I wasn't going to stop you from going Spencer!" I mean every word of this, I would have been sad but I could never have made her stay here. "Do you want to switch schools?"_

_"I reapplied to Worthington over break and was accepted again. I didn't know how to tell you." Looking right into my eyes she says the words and its almost as if part of her freezes over. Like she just distanced herself from me some how while still standing here. _

_How could she have applied and not told me? I hate that she felt like she had to go behind my back and that I contributed to her feeling like she has to run away to feel better. _

_"What does this mean for us?" I timidly asking almost not wanting to know the answer. I thought once her classes were over she would relax a bit and be back to normal. But I'm afraid now that classes are over there's no reason for her to stay anymore._

_"I need some space to figure some things out. I just feel like LA isn't the place for me right now and if I stay here with you I'm afraid I'll start taking out my confusion on you. Its not fair to either of us for me to not try." Her tears are slower and gentle now and her voice is soft as her hand finds my cheek. Neither of us says anything for a few moments because it's to hard to process what is going on. _

_"I'm sorry, I do not want to hurt you but if I stay for the next three years and act like I'm not wondering I'm just going to hurt you more later." Every time she speaks its as if someone is placing weights on my chest. I know I'm breathing because I'm still standing but it feels like no matter how hard I try I just cant seem to catch my breath. How do I breath if Spencer is standing in front of me saying she has to move across the country? _

_"You can't do this, this can't be happening. I wanted you to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me and your answer is you want to break up with me? Tell me this is some twisted joke your pulling before you say yes." My words trail off knowing it's not a prank._

_"Ash, I have to go be on my own. I went from my parent's house to here, I've never lived on my own and I'm going to regret not taking the chance. I'm not saying I want to transfer to meet someone new, I'm saying I think school wise Worthington is what I want and I need to go give it a shot before its to late. I know I have been distant the last few months and I think its because I was trying to push you away to make leaving easier. I heard myself picking all those fights and just couldn't stop; I wanted you to be mad at me because i felt so guilty. Its selfish to want to go but its something I need to do, but that doesn't mean were breaking up."_

_"I don't know what to say. If you want to go so bad then go. I didn't ask you to move in to hold you back, I asked you because I loved you and wanted you to have the choice if you stayed." Her mind is already made up and if she does stay for me she would end up hating me later. "Just go, pack your stuff and move across the country. I don't care anymore, don't worry I wont hold you back anymore." Those words felt like razors in my throat but if she needs the push out the door to follow this then I'll have to be the one to do it. "I'm going to Kyla and Aiden's until tomorrow, hopefully that's enough time for you to move out and get rid of some of the "pressure" your under." Those few steps to the door just felt like the longest walk of my life. The look on her face is making my stomach turn I have to get out of here._

When I came home everything was gone and Spencer was back at her parents house until the big move. She tried to call but I thought at the time things should be as they were so she wouldn't miss out on doing what she wanted. I convinced myself that because she was moving there was no hope for us. That fight had to be the last of us until she established herself and found what she as looking for. I had the chance to see and do a lot of things in my life and now this was her chance, I had to let her take it. I was stupid to think the only way she would go would be if she thought I didn't want he here anymore. It hurt more then anything until I was numb and couldn't really feel anything.

Those three years moved so slowly! Aiden, Kyla, and Glen hovered around me all the time afraid I would break even more. I know they were just trying to help but it was suffocating at first, I just wanted to be left alone I didn't feel whole anymore. Glen really stepped up though and helped me out a lot. He hung out with me but didn't make me talk about everything. I think he understood because of being away from Chels and we really bonded during that time. With out him we probably would have never gotten back together.

"I was just thinking about how your brother of all people helped get us back together."

"That feels so long ago. I remember thinking he was a pod person when he started saying nice things about you." She says as she leans her forehead against mine while letting out a small laugh.

Spencer's POV.

_"You should go see her Spencer. I know you think she hates you but you have to know she was just saying that so you would leave. Ashley Davies could never hate you, its not possible!" _

_"Glen you didn't hear her or see her, she was so mad at me, I broke her heart. I could never make that up to her and by now she's probably already moved on. We have occasionally talked through email but never anything substantial. I think it should just be left at that." Why did Glen even care? He doesn't even like Ashley._

_"She hasn't moved on! She either sits in the loft writing songs or sits in the studio with Madison recording them. You went off and proved what you had to at school and I totally get that but now your back. You guys ended on a bad note but you owe it to her to go over there and try. " His voice is forceful and I know he wants me to know how sincere his words are. "Go talk to her."_

_---_

_"Hello?" Her husky voice hesitantly answers the phone._

_"Hi Ashley. Its Spencer." That was so lame, unless she didn't remember my voice. Maybe I shouldn't have said my name to see if she remembered. What am i doing calling her, Glens such an ass and I'm taking his advice on Ashley? _

_"I know who it is Spencer." She says before silence fills the phone._

_"So I was just wondering if you would want to meet at Ego Sunday for brunch? I know its random but I thought maybe we could catch up." What if she says yes and then after three years I have to face the fact that I'm still madly in love with her. That moving away was what I needed but letting go of her was something I never wanted to do._

_"Um...okay. Is 11 alright?" I can't read disappointment or excitement in her voice. But she agreed so that has to mean something._

_"Great. Then I will see you Sunday." Our first phone call in years is over within a few minutes._

_---_

_"Can we go to the loft?" I say as I heavily breathe against her neck between kissing her. She is pinned against the door of her car and neither of us seems to mind were in a parking lot. This is so not how I saw this brunch ending._

_"Yeah, get in. we can come back for your car later." She unlocks the doors as I try to casually race to the passenger door not to waste time. _

_I can't resist contact with her right now even though I know she's driving. Its been to long since Iv been able to touch what I thought would always be mine. I slowly lean over and begin kissing her neck again. Running my fingers up and down her thigh I hear her breathing hitch. Finally a red light. She pushes my chin up with a touch of her hand and guides me into a forceful kiss. As her tongue parts my lips and pushes into my mouth we hear a hunk. She pulls away and begins to drive again. Maybe waiting the few more blocks would be safer._

_Finally making it to the door of the loft I wrap my arms around her waste and kiss her exposed shoulders. She fumbles around with the keys and with my touch stops for a moment as she braces herself against the door and closes her eyes. After exhaling and reaching back to place a hand on my head she returns her efforts to unlocking the door and finally pushing it open._

_"I was so afraid to see you. I haven't stopped missing you in all this time. I'm sorry I cut you out thinking it was the only way to handle the situation." She pushes the words out past labored breathing as we both fall into the couch. _

_"I thought you hated me for wanting to leave and I didn't know how to make it up to you besides giving you space to move on." I say this as I pull her skirt down and she slips my shirt off. Our words trail off and are replaced with occasional moans that have slipped past her lips. I've missed that sound so much. I hated not being able to be this close to her and make her feel this way. How could I have wasted three years with out this?_

_After an exhausting afternoon of rediscovering each other and talking I am laying her watching her sleep. Glen was right she hadn't moved on, neither of us had. For the last few years we were both stuck in that day and in that fight. She wanted me to be able to go with out feeling bad about leaving her. I wanted to not make it harder on her by popping in and out of her life over vacations and holidays, it didn't seem fair. Things could have been different but there is nothing we can do now except learn from everything. It's only been a few years but I feel like I have grown up a lot. I was scared when she asked me to marry her but now all I want is her. I hope she wants the same._

Granted that first brunch moved a little faster then either one of us expected but it was the start of something new. After Ashley woke up I kissed her on the cheek and asked her to ask me again. She looked up at me confused for a moment and then smiled as she cupped my face in her hands.

_"Spencer Carlin will you marry me?" _

_With out hesitation i leaned down to kiss her. "Yes" I said as we parted lips. _

We both knew we had a lot to talk over but at the same time we knew we wanted to be together. I moved back into the loft shortly after. Things have been great ever since, we have our fights like anyone but I don't think anyone doubts were meant to be together. Our engagement has always seemed like enough until recently when we decided to finally make it official and get married. This day has been so amazing. I didn't think we would feel any different but I already do, I can't believe we waited so long to do this.

"I love you." I say to my wife.

"I love you too more then ever."

Leaning close to her ear I quietly ask. "When should we tell them your pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading/reviewing everyone!

I own nothing.

Spencer's POV.

After Ashley asked me to marry her the second time I said yes and we were both beyond happy. We did the whole big announcement to my family, the rings, all of it. Then we just left it at that for years. There were so many issues with the laws on gay marriage we just never fully committed to finalizing it. Then that one night changed everything.

"_Hey babe I'm home." I said walking through the door and placing my camera bags on the couch. _

_"Hey hun, did the interview go well?" She asks kissing my on the lips as I sit down next to her._

_"Yeah, I'm just glad its over, I feel like this day dragged on way to long. It's finally Friday though and I get you all to myself for two whole days." I loved Fridays, it meant that we could stay up all night fooling around and not have to worry about getting up early the next day. We still sometimes did this during the week but it was always rough the next day...completely worth it.... but rough._

_"I told Ky and Aiden we would meet them for dinner. They said they needed to talk to us about something but she wouldn't give me any info." Lacing our hands together she pulls me close and kisses me. "We have to leave in a half hour." She quickly says as she gets up and runs for our bedroom knowing the last thing I want to do is get ready and go somewhere._

_"Ash, what the hell! Can't we meet them later or tomorrow? I'm so tired!" I really am tired, I love spending time with them but really all I want right now is my bed and Ashley of course._

_"Please? Come on i know it was a long day but I wanna know what's up with her. She's been acting crazy the last few months, like more crazy then her normal crazy." Walking out of our closet she throws an outfit on the bed and begins to change._

_"Uhh fine." I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist trying to coax her into staying in the night. "Are you sure you want to go? We could tell them were busy." _

_"Don't try and abuse our love by bribing me with it." she spins around in my arms and wraps hers around my neck to kiss me. "Get dressed were going, but when we get home I'll be more then happy to continue this." Looking off for a moment she grins in shock over her restraint that neither of us had really seen before. It most be important to her to turn down spending the rest of the night by ourselves._

_Dinner._

_"Hey guys were ordered your usual drinks!" Kyla said as we made our way over to the table they were already seated at._

_"Soooo what's the big news baby sis? I can't take it anymore, I know you've been hiding something!" Ashley sits and takes a sip of her drink. _

_"Well." Kyla starts and then looks at Aiden delaying the news a few more moments. "Were having a baby!" She blurts out just as the waiter comes to take our order._

_Ashley and I screech and congratulate the parents to be. We stand up and hug them both and rub Kyla's belly. This is amazing; we knew they would be having one soon but to know it was only months away was amazing. The dinner went by in a blur, listening to their plans and giving suggestions on names. They asked Ash to be the god mother and I don't think Iv ever seen her so touched. After dinner and back home we have time to reflect on the news we had just heard from our friends._

_"There going to be parents. That's so strange to think of the two of them raising a child. But I can see them loving it and being really good at it." I say as we change and make our way into bed. _

_"I think so too. Its crazy how much we have all grown up. I mean its what happens obviously but its still weird to think about. Also lets not forget I'm going to be an aunt! A completely hot awesome aunt of course!" She's going to spoil that kid rotten._

_"Hey. Where do you keep drifting off to?" she asks tucking some loose hair behind my ear. "You have been getting that look since we got in the car." _

_"What look? I'm just laying here listening to you babble about how hot you are." I say inching into my spot. My head placed on her chest and my leg draped over hers she wraps her arm over me as I lay my arm across her stomach. After so many years of sleeping like this I dreaded the nights one of us was traveling for work. Trying to fall asleep with out her arm around me or the calming rhythm of her chest raising and lowering was impossible. _

_Pulling my chin up with a forceful finger she looks down at me. "See you just did it again. What are you so lost in thought over?" She raises her eyebrows and looks at me waiting to hear what could be dragging me so far away._

_"I don't know Ash I just thought that would be us by now. Announcing that we were having a baby and starting a family. Don't get me wrong I couldn't be happier for them; I'm so excited there having a baby. I just think about us having kids and wonder if it will happen." I pull her closer and nuzzle my face a little as she kisses the top of my head and rubs my back. "We just never talk about it like we did when we first got engaged. Its like we just forgot about it all together." _

_"Spence, I didn't forget about it I just I guess didn't think to bring it up. We both just got so involved career wise I didn't want to pressure you or myself if one of us wasn't ready." She moves her hand up my back until she reaches to play with my hair._

_"I'm ready Ash. I have been thinking about this for a while. I really feel like were ready to start a family. Are you?"_

_Leaning down as she raises my head our lips meet for a second. "I would love to start a family with you babe. I've cut down a lot on touring now that I'm more focused on writing again, maybe this is the right time." _

Once we had that talk everything just started rolling. We had to go over all our options, who should carry it, where we should get a donor, if we even wanted a donor, should we adopt? There were so many questions to answer but we knew in the end we would have a baby that was ours and that's all we cared about. It's strange that both of us just always assumed I would be the one to carry the baby had we decided to have one but in the end Ashley did. I think since the miscarriage there was a part of her that waited to try again. We looked for what felt like forever through donor profiles but no one seemed just right. After we committed to the plan of Ashley carrying and supplying the egg we thought out of all people Glen would be the donor that was just right. Honestly I'm still in shock. Who would have ever thought I would consider my goofy older brother perfect for anything, let alone providing the sperm for my unborn child?

Glen was more then happy to help. When we asked him we explained that we were not telling anyone about this until the pregnancy was underway. Ashley was nervous about having her past repeat itself and did not want to have anyone else involved until we were absolutely ready. The only people that knew were Chels and Glen, we knew they could be trusted and would let us pick the time to share our big news.

After the conformation of the pregnancy the two of us talked of marriage and how after all these years we knew we had already made a life long commitment to each other and hadn't felt the need to finalize that next step. Now with the baby on the way we felt the time was finally right. We set a date and announced to our families that we were going to be married. The wedding wasn't to rushed, there was plenty to handle in such a short period of time but we pulled it all off. I sometimes wonder if my mom knows were going to have a baby. All these years have gone by and then all of a sudden we announce our wedding date with only two months of planning. I don't think Christine has figured it out yet though. Her and Ash are civil to each other and talk every so often but leave it at that. Ashley was happy enough just having her mom except that she was gay and in love with me.

Pulled from my thoughts and returned to my wedding I hear the faint whisper of my wife. "We will tell no one until after the honeymoon!" A full-blown smile, nose crinkle and all, she rests her forehead against mine. "Plus by then it wont seem like were stealing any of Aiden and Ky's "were having a baby" thunder."

"Wow so considerate of Kyla, who would have ever thought the day would come?"

Finally the day was over. The two of us said our goodbyes and thanked everyone for being with us today. Hoping back in our limo we made our way to the hotel. Thank god our flight to Italy wasn't until tomorrow. I don't think I've ever felt so exhausted; the last thing I want is to deal with traveling.

Ashley's POV.

"I feel so old, it's our wedding night and all I can think of is comfortable pajamas and falling asleep!" Glancing over I see Spencer nod in agreement as she lightly rubs my stomach.

Since I was kicked out of our place the night before I was already checked in and had our stuff waiting for us in the room. I opened the door and watched Spencer take in the large suite. We made it as far as the bed before we both flopped back and let out a sigh of relief or exhaustion I'm not sure. I turn on my side to look at my wife. Placing my hand on her cheek I pull her close until we meet halfway. Before pressing my lips to hers I look into her clear blue eyes, "I love you" is all that escapes my lips before meeting hers.

We have done this so many times before. I have unzipped her dress and watched it slip down her body until finding its way to the floor. She returns the gesture as we normally do and find our way back into each other's arms. This time is different; as the rest of our clothing is shed and wondering hands roam my body a small reflection of light catches my eye. As her hands move with ease to all the familiar places on my body the ring I placed on her finger hours before catches the subtle light coming through the window. I clasp her left hand in mine and kiss the new band that will signify this day forever. As she watches me a smile forms on her face and with out hesitation we inch backwards until finding our way back to the bed. I make my way on top of her and straddle her aching form. Bending down I give her one passionate kiss before trailing my way down her neck, lingering just long enough with my tongue to feel her hips push up against me in excitement. I make my way past her neck and continue my decent down her body; I stop at all the places that I have mapped out as her favorites over the years. Her breathing becomes heavy and with the occasional moan I know the extent of her enjoyment. All of this is the same, the excitement, the craving of each others touch, the love in each embrace, its all been there before, but tonight is new. Tonight for the first time Spencer, the women I have loved for so long is my wife.

The next morning.

Ashley's POV.

"Please turn it off. We could sleep for just five more minutes." I beg as I feel her arm reach across me to hit the beeping alarm.

A light chuckle escapes her mouth,"Babe we have to get up. I told you at 6am you would regret not cooling it and letting us get some sleep."

"Mmmm last night. That was way worth being in a half comatose state the rest of the day." I stretch and pull her back down into the bed for one more kiss before we'll have to part to get our stuff ready to go.

"Don't start that again! We are taking separate showers because I don't trust you and we have brunch in 20 minutes downstairs!" She kisses my nose and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Fine I don't want to take a shower with you anyways, I'd much rather be on time for brunch." I say not even slightly convincing either of us.

I would have loved to taken a shower with her this morning, but she's right we would have never made it downstairs. I probably could have even made us miss our plane; we have had that happen a few times. Brunch was nice; we had a chance to see our family before we left for our three-week vacation touring Italy. I had been there before but this would be Spencer's first time. We have the next three weeks with peace and quite. When we return we will be gathering the whole gang together and announcing the baby. I'm still scared to say or even think everything is going well regarding the pregnancy. I know i was younger before and now is a lot different but I'm still terrified this could come crashing down at any moment like before. I love that Spencer knows when I am freaking out about any of this and can calm me down with in seconds. By the time we are home and have our next doctors appointment I will feel more settled, I think its just passing that mark of when it happened before. This trip is just what we need, once everyone knows it's going to be so real. I know things are going to start moving really fast so I'm glad we have this time to ourselves away from everything.


	5. Family Dinner

Nothing is owned by me.

Thank you everyone for still reading this! We will see where it goes because I'm starting to think they are due for some Spashley drama soon.

Four weeks later...

Ashley's Pov.

"Ky is driving me crazy! She knows something is up and will not stop calling me! I even turned my cell off but now she's calling the studio asking me!" I grunt into the phone as soon as Spencer picks up.

"You'll only have to put up with it for a few more hours, once everyone is at dinner we can finally tell them all." She comforts me in her soothing voice that she knows will calm me down.

"errrr. Her and her damn yoga! I'm telling you that is the reason she can always sense when something is up. Its like she's more in touch with the world or whatever she's always babbling about."

Laughing she takes a minute before answering. "I can be done early if you want to go home for a bit before dinner. We could pretend were back in that hotel room in Rome if you want...." That would definitely take my mind off my annoying sister. "Can you get out early?"

"Um, ah yea i can leave now? Should I leave now and meet you at home?" I start gathering my stuff together before Spencer could even answer.

"Ashley slow down I meant after lunch or something, I mean we have only been at work for two hours!" This day is going by so slow, I could have sworn it was at least eleven.

"Ok well then i guess i can take my coat off and sit back down." I hear laughing as she chuckles into the phone before explaining she'll be home around lunch and will see me there.

I can't believe it's already time to tell our family the news. I feel like this has gone by so fast. Not to mention Spence and I have already been married for four weeks. Four weeks since our wedding and we have already been home from our honeymoon for a week. Time is going by so fast, I feel like I can't fully get a grip on it and the last thing I want to be doing is sitting in this studio working. I just have to make it to lunch then I can see her face and be close to her. She always calms me down, I love that she has that power; Iv never found something more comforting then simply standing next to her. Or hearing her say it will be okay.

Spencer's Pov.

"Hun I'm home." I call out as I make my way to the living room. I can see the top of her head slightly bopping as she is slouched down on the couch. With her headphones on and a pile of papers in front of her I watch her scribble down notes about whatever new band she is listening to. I love watching her work, she gets a serious look and goes off in this trans blocking out the rest of the world. Music really is everything to her. I could tell this band wouldn't make the cut; she didn't have that look in her eyes, the one when she fully connected with a band.

Leaning down I kiss the top of her head. "Listening to anything good?"

She tilts her head to look up at me. "Nothing great so far." Grabbing my hand she pulls on my arm until I agree to fall over the back of the couch and lay my head in her lap. Readjusting as she moves her papers I sit up on my elbows waiting for her to settle. I find a comfortable spot for my head and then pat her stomach saying hello to our growing child.

"Only a few more months and we get to meet you!" I'm still in shock that Ashley Davies and I are going to be parents. Not that I doubt us, its just a lot to take in. Even when we were younger I knew she would make a good parent. She wasn't great at taking care of herself but as soon as we met all she did was try and protect me...except for the whole running away part. I remember her telling me she would do anything to keep me safe no matter what and I know she would do the same for our child.

"I missed you today. I think that vacation spoiled me getting to see you everday all day." She smiles down at me as she strokes my hair.

I pull myself up until I am able to reach her lips with mine. "I missed you too." She maneuvers her legs and lowers herself down until we are laying side by side. Roaming hands begin to explore my body and I push harder into the kiss. I clasp her back and pull her as close as possible while taking in the taste of her lips. After only a few moments she pulls away.

"Can we just sleep until we have to get ready for the dinner? I'm so tired today, I just really want to fall asleep with you next to me." She looks into my eyes and slightly smiles as she waits for my response.

"Yea babe, sleep sounds great. Are you feeling okay though?"

I lay on my back as she curls her head into my chest and entangles her legs with mine. "I'm fine, I'm just tired and feel a little out of it. But don't let me sleep to long we have to go clothes shopping still, everything I have feels to tight now."

"Honestly Ash" I say slightly laughing. "I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Believe me I'm as shocked as you are!" She says raising her head to kiss me once more before drifting off to sleep.

I feel her breathing calm and know she's asleep. This is good she is getting some rest. The last few nights I know she hasn't been sleeping but she wont say what's bothering her. I wonder if she's regretting the whole baby thing. I know she's freaked about something going wrong but I thought she was starting to get past that. I wish she would just talk to me about it; I hate not being able to help her, especially with this. Were in this together and she should be able to let me be a part of whatever is going on in that head of hers.

Later that night.

Kyla's pov.

"I bet you there going to announce some big news tonight. Why else would they insist on all of us being there? They were only gone a few weeks, its not like we have to throw a huge party every time one of us comes back from vacation. There has to be something going on." I say pulling on Aiden's arm as he's driving. I can tell he's only half listening but I want to make sure he knows I predicted this dinner was bigger then just a family meal. I know I'm right, I'm always right about this stuff.

"Got it, big news is going down tonight. Don't worry I heard you the first 100000 times you said that tonight. Were almost there, you should just relax and if there is news we'll hear about it soon." He takes my hand into his and smiles at me before looking back to watch the road.

"Uhh fine. I just wish Ash wasn't so stubborn or I could have already found out what's going on. Plus I know Spencer has purposely been avoiding my calls since we picked them up from the airport. Which just further proves my point, she only dodges me when they are keeping a secret from me." Spencer really is a weak link I can always tell when she's lying and I can always trick her into telling me stuff. Damn Ashley figuring out my skills.

They have to be pregnant, that's got to be it. If it is our babies are going to be the same age, it would be perfect! What else could it be, unless its something crazy like there quitting their jobs and running away to permanently move to Italy. That better not be it, I'll be so upset if Ash moves that far away right before her niece is born. No, no it's definitely a baby. I saw Ashley not drinking at the wedding, she's calmed down a lot since we were younger but completely being sober at a party is never her thing. Especially if the party is for her, after all she is still a Davies.

"Our kids are going to be best friends!" I blurt out as I get over excited thinking about the possibility of a second Davies being born.

"Kids? What are you talking about? This isn't some, were having twins crazy surprise is it?" Aiden looks at me with nothing but fear in his eyes. Part of me wants to say yes just to freak him out even more but since he's driving and would probably kill us both if he had a heart attack I won't tease him.

"No of course not! I was just thinking about something, just calm down before you have a panic attack."

"O thank god, one at a time is plenty for right now." He lets out a breath and continues to drive to Ashley and Spencer's house.

Ashley's Pov.

"Hey Paula, hey Arthur!" I say as I hug both my in-laws.

"Hun, it's mom and dad now that you guys are married!" Paula explains while smiling at me with a grin that can only mean she's figured it out and knows were pregnant.

You really can't keep anything from this lady. Its like since the day we met she's been one step ahead of me. At least now were both on the same side. Once we got past the hair pulling and the whole being gay thing we got pretty close. I'm actually glad I can call them mom and dad, they for a while now have felt like parents. Christine and I are civil now but lord knows I would never turn to her for advice or support. Things just keep falling into place family wise. Kyla showing up, then the Carlin family excepting me as a member, now Spencer and I starting our own family. I only hope from these few years of seeing a family in action I've picked up on how to be a parent.

"Everything smells great, I'm impressed ladies!" Arthur, I mean dad, says inspecting the pots and pans full of food. It should smell great, it only took forever to get it all ready and sucked up plenty of quality cuddling time with Spencer.

"I followed the recipe exactly this time." A look of relief fell over everyone's faces. He has been giving me cooking lessons and at the last big dinner I got a little ahead of myself and thought I could improvise a bit. I wont be trying that again anytime soon. In my defense I told them they didn't have to keep eating it so it's not my fault they didn't feel well after.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Spencer enters the kitchen and makes her way into her parent's arms. "As soon as everyone gets here we can start eating." Paul pulls away from the hug and holds a glance at Spencer with the famous Carlin head tilt. I wonder what gave us away? Maybe the baby bump starting to form is bigger then I think. No it's just her Mom powers kicking in and revealing all secrets involving her kids.

After the rest finally arrive we do the hellos and answer questions about the honeymoon and finally make our way to the dinner table. I'm so hungry I wonder if anyone would notice if I shoveled the food into my mouth. At least Kyla will be taking some of the attention off because all she's done the last few months is shoveled anything with in reach into her mouth. We take our seats and begin passing the food around. I don't know why I'm so nervous to start this announcement off, it's just the family and they're going to be so excited. Maybe because its only been Spencer and I involved in this, well and Glen of course, or maybe telling them will finally make everything real, it could be a mix of both.

I feel a hand clasp my thigh under the table. I'm guessing that means this announcement is going down right now. Maybe we should wait until after dinner, that wouldn't be so bad, I should ask her. I should have asked earlier because her mouth is already moving and I can only assume that means its to late.

"Everyone, we wanted to have you all here to tell you how much we love all of you and how excited we are that each one of you will be a part of our babies life." That wasn't so bad, now I sort of wish I spoke up first. I love sharing news!

"WERE PREGNANT!" I'm positive they already knew that from Spencer's comment but I just felt like I would reinforce where she was going with it. Plus I like screaming in excitement to rile up other people. It worked! The sound of forks clanking against plates is all we could hear as everyone stood up in unison to start hugging us. Oh no wait in this room filled with people all I can here now is Kyla's screams of "I knew it." I think she might plow everyone in her path to make her way to Spencer and me. At least everyone else seems to sense this and clears a path for my very pregnant sister to make her way to our end of the table and throw herself in my arms. The first of many hugs was complete and the room was filled with congratulations and even a few tears. We all knew Aiden was a girl so it didn't come as a surprise that he cries.

"When are you due? Our kids are going to be best friends you know! Do you have a name? Wait who is caring the baby? Ashley right? I think it's Ashley, she didn't drink at the wedding, it's got to be Ashley." Whoa Kyla is clearly ready for further information and over the whole congrats section of the night. I'm sitting down to eat, I spent so long on this damn food I forgot to eat earlier and now I'm regretting it. Spencer can field the questions for a few minutes.

Spencers POV.

I can't believe they all know were going to be parents. It was actually really hard to keep this for so long from them. Everyday was a little harder to avoid Kyla and her questioning eyes. I love that all these people that care so much will surround our child. Well i guess Ashley has moved onto to dinner, which is good because I don't remember her eating anything since we have been home. Plus she has that look that she's about to slap Kyla in the face to calm her down.

"Yes Ky Ashley is caring the baby. We are due in six months. No names yet and of course our kids will be best friends." I say as I follow my wife's lead as does everyone else to sit and continue the meal.

"I don't know Ky if your kid is going to cry all the time like your husband our kid might beat them up." Of course she would throw that into the conversation and send both herself and Glen into a fit of laughter.

I look over at her and give her my best 'disappointment' look and she stops laughing. I'll have to remember to tell her later though that it was funny because Aiden is such a softy.

The rest of dinner is filled with baby talk and endless questions. Once everyone makes there way out the door a complete wave of exhaustion falls over me as I see the mound of dishes and leftovers waiting to be dealt with. I should have taken them up on their offer to help clean but I think Ashley was ready to have the house to ourselves. She's been so burnt out lately, I hope she starts to calm down and stops worrying herself so much, this can't be good for her or the baby.

"That went great and now everyone knows and we don't have to keep everything secret anymore!" I say as i walk up behind her while she stands over the sink rinsing dishes. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull the plate down out of her hands. As I kiss her neck I feel her tilt her head a bit to the side and lace her fingers with mine. I move my way up to her ear and gently pull on the lobe with my teeth before confessing my thoughts. "I love you so much and I love our baby but I'm kicking you out of the kitchen."

"What? Why?" She asks as she turns in my arms to face me.

"Because I want you to go lay down. I'll clean all this up and then be right up and we could watch a movie in bed."

"But if you let me help it will get done faster then we can be in bed faster, which is really the best option." Trying to bribe me with a kiss will not work this time. I will remain strong and fight off her advances to remain focused on the fact that she looks so tired and should go lay down.

Pulling away and pointing to the doorway I show her how serious I am. "Go, I'll be up in a little bit. And don't pick something to scary so I'm freaked out all night waking you up every time i hear something, even if you do think it's cute." Which its not! I'm completely exhausted and grumpy the whole next day while she laughs at me for being such a baby.

With a kiss she stomps off and heads to our room. There is nothing like the thought of a hot wife in boy shorts and a tank top to motivate. This seems like a never-ending mess but I'm sure I'm going at record speed. She would come back down and try and help even though she hates cleaning up. She just happens to hate waiting even more.

Ashley's pov.

I hope she is done soon I really don't feel well. I hate this endless cycle jumping from feeling fine to feeling like complete shit. I think I ate to much or to fast I can't decide.

"Pick a movie yet?" Spencer walks through the door meeting my waiting eyes with those never ending blue ones that I can never look away from.

"No my stomach hurts and I didn't want to look at the titles anymore. Will you rub my back?" I ask with a hint of whining that I can't seem to hide from her.

"Of course babe. let me just get changed. Do you want me to get you anything?" Undressing and making her way to the bathroom she glances at me before disappearing to brush her teeth.

"No just you." Corny believe me I know, its the truth though.

She makes her way to the bed and clicks off the lights on her way. I feel her crawl up the mattress and climb under the covers. As soon as her back hits the bed I inch closer until laying my head on her chest. I feel her hand fall on my back and begin to rub soothingly as she kisses the top of my head. Normally Im the one cradling her has she finds the crook of my neck and wraps her arms around me but when I don't feel well all I ever want is to be held by her.

"Thanks Spence, I already feel a little better."

"Just let me know if you want me to get you anything." I can't think of anything I would need that would be worth making her leave this bed and having to lay here with out her. I would say that out loud to her but the weight of my eyelids seems to much to say or do anything but fall asleep.


End file.
